Taking Control (1): Pastas Unleashed
Broken Seals "And just twist that notch there..." TheMysteriousHood told me. " Got it. " I responded. This had to be done carefully. "And... GOT IT!!!!" I said as the machine whirred to life. " Now we can release Pastas into our world! Of course, we can't, but maybe some good characters... " Hood said. "Hey guys!" Prism55Writes walked over. " Hey! " we both said. Suddenly, a siren went off. "What the-" "EVERYONE!!!! WE NEED EVERYONE ON DECK!!!! THE CREEPYPASTAS ARE FR-" SCP-Deadlock was cut off on the intercom. "HELLO!!!!" A dark and chilling voice said on the intercom. "IT'S ME, BATWING4, WITH MA DUDES 303, HEROBRINE, AND NULL!!!!" Two male and one female voice rang out mockingly saying hi. "THANKS FOR BUILDING US A LITTLE PORTAL!!!! WE'RE FREE NOW SONS O' BITCHES!!!!!" Suddenly, we saw millions of Pastas run over to the portal. Shit. I quit the wiki and ran to my brother. "BRO!!!! ALERT THE ARMY OR SOMETHING!!!!!! CREEPYPASTAS ARE COMING TO LIFE!!!!!" " Huh? Those thingamajig things you write on that... Wiki or whatever can't come to... OH HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT OH FRICKING JESUS, WHAT THE-" I knew a Pasta was in my home. Oh, lord. And it just killed my brother. A thing capable of mass destruction is in my house and I'm defenseless. Oh god, I pray it's weak so I might have a fighting chance... Next I looked down in the hallway. A dark figure quickly turned towards me. All I noticed was that it had long blue hair. That means it's either Trinity or Female Null, both able to kill me in seconds, and both my Pastas. But I saw no blue cracks on them, meaning by process of elimination, it has to be one of the strongest ones. Yay. Just god damned motherfreaking, just my luck... Oh God! It-er-he-SHE. Saw me. God, dealing with her gender is a pain in the ass. Hey. Why am I caring about genders anyway? These are probably my last seconds. So, I want to leave on good terms... I'm sorry I'm such a wishi washi person sometimes... I'm sorry I can be annoying- "HEY! SHOW YOURSELF PUNY HUMAN!!!!" A high pitched, yet slightly deep and threatening rose from the hallway. I took a deep breath. I walked over into the hallway with my hands up. Yep. I recognized that all black skin and blue hair anywhere. Voice isn't how I imagined it though... She seemingly teleported up to me. I flinched. She stared at me. I was, or course, freaked out. I MEAN, COME THE FUDGE ON, WOULDN'T YOU BE FREAKED OUT AT THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? "Hey... You're..." " GREEN0704? Yes. I know. Do you're worst but please make my slaughtering quick and please tell my friends they were awesome and that I'm sorry I stole Yoshfico123's yogurt from the virtual fridge last week and didn't own up to it and-" "CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP?!?!" " WELL IT'S NOT EVERY DAY I SEE SOMETHING LIKE YOU!!!! " "SHUT UP SETH!” "SETH!!!! DON'T GIVE OUT MY REAL NAME, I GAVE YOU MIND READING POWERS BUT DON'T TELL EVERYONE READING MY REAL NAME!!!" "FOR THE LOVE OF NOTCH, BREAK THE FOURTH WALL, EH?" " Sorry. Can we just stop yelling? " "Lets." "Thank God." " Besides, the world's probably in apocalypse now, this will be the best conversation I will have in years... " "What?" " Nevermind. Anyway, shame I gotta kill ya, Makot- Batwing4 really wanted the kill... " I slumped my head in melancholy. "What's wrong?" " Ugh... Makoto is based off of a real life person who DID die by lightning but didn't get sucked into the game... " "So... Who is Makoto?" " Simple. My dopey Minecraft-loving... Brother. There. I said it. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW IDIOTS READING THIS?!?!? " "Welp. I'm sorry I guess. Well... Maybe I could just bring you to base or something? How does that sound? You'd get a proper trial and who knows, you might get to stay alive? You might even see some of your other friends... What do ya say?" " ... " "Yes. I accept. Let's go." To be continued... Category:Taking Control Category:Null Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Completely Pointless Violence Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:To be continued